Who Am I ?
by dwsh
Summary: Un génie de l'informatique amnésique perdu dans Londres demande de l'aide à Sherlock Holmes et au Docteur Watson ,pour retrouver la mémoire. Pourquoi cette perte de mémoire ? Est-ce un accident ? Ou une coïncidence ? Voila c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent .
1. Prologue

_Prologue :_

Courir, courir et courir pour échapper à ces énergumènes, viré à gauche continué tout droit toujours toujours, BAM ! Continuer quoi qu'il en coute ne pas s'arrêter.

Soudain un café ne pas rentrée ayant causée assez de soucis autour de moi et provoquer la mort.

Arriver en forêt toujours courir.

Mais un fossé me fit tomber s'arrêter ne plus respirer ou continuer à courir toute ma vie ?

Je choisie la première option malgré ma respiration haletante je réussi a la contenir, plusieurs pas proche de moi courais …quand les pas furent assez loin je recouru mais une branche me fit chuter et je tombai alors la tête la première sur un caillou …

**Trou noir...**


	2. Chapitre 1 Where ?

Chapitre 1. WHERE ?

Ce matin là dans une ruelle peu fréquenté de Londres, une demoiselle se réveilla sous la lumière du jour.

Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir des plus classiques, ainsi que de petite converse blanche, des cheveux roux lisses descendaient le long de son corps mince mais pourtant athlète et ses yeux gris se reflétèrent au soleil.

La jeune fille se réveilla doucement, et prenant compte ou elle était (poubelles pestilentielles, chats noirs, odeur d'égout, quelques clochards assis part terre ainsi que de !) commença à paniquer.

Apres plusieurs minutes d'angoisse elle s'exclama de vive voix :

"-Where Am I? Who Am I?" dit-elle d'une voix terrifier

Elle avait une voix douce et mélodique avec un petit accent français mais avec cette voix tremblante on aurait plutôt dit un petit miaulement.

Elle se précipita hors de la ruelle et ne tarda pas à voir le gigantesque **Big Ben **s'étendre sous ses yeux ainsi que le **London Eyes**.

Curieusement elle savait tout a propos des ruelles de Londres et ne tarda pas à se localiser assez facilement.

Une affreuse migraine s'empara d'elle et des donnés informatique traversèrent son esprit.

Apres 15 minutes de douleur elle tomba au sol, plusieurs personnes s'arrêtaient pour lui venir en aide :

« -Mademoiselle allez vous bien ?

Tout à l'heure vous criiez vous êtes sur que ça va ?

-Mademoiselle ! »

Apres plusieurs séries de questions elle répondit enfin :

« Oui ça va merci ce n'étais qu'une migraine. »

Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vrai raison de se crie de douleur, on l'aurait pris pour une folle et encore plus si elle se serait exclamée : Who Am I ?

Apres quelques minutes les passants reprirent leurs chemins.


	3. Chapter 2 221B Baker Street

**_Chapitre _****_2. _****_221B Baker Street _**

Le long de la tamise vous pouvez admirer une jeune fille descendant le long du fleuve sans but ni objectif en effet cette jeune fille vide du regard, pâle et transpirante marchait marchait et marchait personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle était transparente.

Remontons quelques jours auparavant …

Après avoir attendu que tous les passants soient partis elle commença à fouiller ses poches afin de trouver un indice, elle retrouva quelques billets à moitié déchirée (surement les clochards qui lui en avait volé) mais réussi tout de même à compter £15 livres elle avait de quoi se payer un taxi pour partir mais où ?

Un instant elle crut bon de dépenser cet argent pour s'acheter de la nourriture mais cette idée partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée car dans la poche gauche de sa chemise elle trouva un petit post-It ou était inscrit de couleur rouge : 221B Baker Street sans crier gare elle appela un taxi et annonça sa nouvelle destination. Elle attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver :

« - £13 livres mademoiselle ajouta le conducteur.

-Voilà déclara-t-elle en donnant les 15 livres, garder la monnaie je n'en ai plus besoin »

D'abord hésitante devant l'entrée elle toqua TOC TOC ...

Au bout d'une minute une vieille dame vient ouvrir :

"-Bonjour mademoiselle en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Vous venez voir Sherlock ? Questionna la vieille dame

-Hum... Comment vous expliquez je heu...énonça-t-elle hésitante

-Entrée je vous prie ! S'exclama la vieille dame avec un sourire amical

-Merci beaucoup répondit-elle avec enthousiasme "

Jamais personne n'avait été aussi gentil depuis son "Arrivée" à Londres .En entrant son ventre fit un gargouillis digne des plus grands mangeurs de l'univers, en effet elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures même plusieurs jours (depuis combien de temps avait elle dormit ?)

Dans le hall d'entrée elle découvrit à gauche un escalier qui montait au 1er étage ainsi qu'un petit passage qui conduisait à un petit appartement à droite. Ils se dirigèrent donc dans ce petit appartement, la vieille dame se présenta et commença à faire du thé :

« -Peut-être devrais-je d'abord me présenter déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire, je m'appelle Mrs Hudson je suis la propriétaire de cet immeuble, au première étage se trouve Sherlock et John mes locataires le 2e étage est vide ainsi que le 3e, voulez-vous quelque chose à manger vous sembler affamée .Vous devez surement venir pour Sherlock. Déclara t-elle tout en servant le the. »

La jeune fille n'eut point le temps de répondre, que des coups de feu retentir.

BAM!BAM! BAM BAM !

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est s'enquit elle

- Rien ce n'est rien répondit elle d'un ton normal

-Mais ce sont des coups de feu ! Il y a peut-être eu un meurtre, il faut appeler la police ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre sur un ton angoissé

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est que mon locataire.

-Votre locataire est un fou ?!

-Non il s'ennuie c'est tout, il faut que je pense à insonoriser les murs dit-elle plus à elle qu'a la demoiselle."

Soudain les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent et Mrs Hudson se dirigea vers l'escalier :

"-Vous n'allez pas monter tout de même il doit être armé ? Et ne me laissez pas s'il descend ?!

-Et bien venez avec moi mademoiselle, je vais vous le présenter. Mais comment dois je vous appelez ? "

La jeune fille ne voulait pas y aller mais la curiosité l'emporta, elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait cette énergumène qui tire dans son appartement.

"-J'arrive s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et pour mon nom ... Vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez.»

Malgré cette réponse des plus bizarre Mrs Hudson continua à monter les escaliers. Elle entrouvrit la porte et une voix se fit entendre :

« Mrs Hudson ! »

Les femmes entrèrent dans l'appartement des journaux des livres longeait le sol, un crâne décorait la cheminée ainsi que des livres, un petit sofa munit d'une table basse avec au-dessus encore des livres, des échantillons, et une tasse était positionnée à droite.

Une table était cachée par une tonne de papier en face de l'entrée, un ordinateur y était posé, deux fauteuils à côté de cette dite table étaient positionnés face à face.

À gauche se situait la cuisine avec une table remplie d'instrument chimique, on ne voyait même plus la table.

Un grand frigo et un plan pour cuisiner remplissaient cette petite cuisine anglaise.


	4. Chapitre 3 SH & JW & Une partie d'échecs

Chapitre 3. Sherlock Holmes & Docteur Watson & Une petite partie d'échecs

La demoiselle après avoir constaté l'ampleur des dégâts retint son cri de dégout, en effet elle venait de constater l'habitant de se dépotoir, il était assis sur l'un des fauteuils face à face (celle la plus reculer) il était dans un peignoir bleu marine et tenait une arme, UNE ARME !  
Un homme blond de petite taille se pressa de rentrée et de lui ôter cette arme des mains, l'énergumène était avachit sur son fauteuil et ne remarqua même pas qu'on lui avait pris son pistolet.  
« -Sherlock où à tu trouver mon pistolet !

-De toute façon je vais m'en débarrasser bientôt. Ah bonjour Mrs Hudson et ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle »  
La jeune fille regarda consterner la scène « ça ne le choque pas plus que cette personne lui est pris son arme et s'en ait servie pour tirer partout ! »  
« -Ravie de vous rencontrer vous devez être Sherlock ? Questionna la jeune fille en se tournant vers le blond.  
-Comment pouvez-vous me confondre avec ce singe aillant un cerveau inferieur ! S'exclama l'inconnu en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil  
-Euh … pardon alors c'est vous Sherlock et vous devez être le docteur Watson alors.  
-Bien sur réfléchissez un peu c'est logique, vous devez vous ennuyer avec votre petit cervelle je vous plains.  
-Euh… pardon articula-t-elle difficilement d'une toute petite voix en rougissant  
-Sherlock ! S'exclamèrent en cœur Mrs Hudson et Watson  
La jeune fille était prête à partir à toute jambe, mais une main la retint, c'était la main de Sherlock.  
« -J e euh m' se émit-il d'une petite voix. »  
Ils s'assirent ensemble et Mrs Hudson prépara un thé.  
La jeune fille conta son histoire difficilement de peur qu'il la prenne pour une folle amnésique, elle sauta le moment de douleur qu'elle eut dans la rue.  
« - Intéressant déclara M. Holmes  
-Alors vous allez m'aider à retrouver ma mémoire ?  
-Bien sur acquiesça Watson  
-Merci M. Holmes M. Watson  
-Vous pouvez m'appeler John répondit-il en souriant.  
-D'accord. Dit-elle d'un sourire amical  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que je prenais l'affaire rétorqua Holmes »  
Le détective s'éclipsa et revint avec un plateau d'échecs  
« -Jouons aux échecs si vous gagnez je vous aide mais si vous perdez vous devrez vous débrouiller sans nous.  
-Non pas les échecs Sherlock !? S'exclama John  
-J'accepte .Déclara la demoiselle »  
Apres tout elle connaissait tout de l'informatique les échecs n'étaient, qu'une succession de chiffres et de lettres, elle connaissait donc les règles les astuces et les stratégies pour gagner.  
« -John dehors j'aurai besoin de toute ma concentration, elle a l'air déjà plus forte que toi dit-il en faisant un petit sourire malice »  
John partit tranquillement avec Mrs Hudson en laissant les deux joueurs seuls  
« Les blancs ou les noirs ? interrogea Sherlock d'un regard observateur  
-Les noirs s'il vous plait répondit elle en prenant soin de déviée son regard du moins perçant »  
Ils placèrent les pièces et commencèrent.  
« -Puis je voir le papier qui vous a amenez ici ?  
-Oui bien sûr. »  
Elle sortit le papier et le donna.  
« -C'est vous qui l'avez écrit.  
-Non pourquoi ?  
-C'était une affirmation.  
-Ah… »  
La jeune fille rougit de plus bel.  
Apres une demi-heure de jeu la jeune fille remarqua des petites lumières clignotantes sur l'ordinateur portable.  
« -Excusez-moi je crois que quelqu'un essaye de pirater votre ordinateur et voler votre adresse IP  
-Ah bon et comment savez-vous ça ?  
-Et bien même si les hackeurs/pirateurs sont très futés et peuvent dissimiler qu'ils piratent un ordinateur, on fait tous des erreurs, votre ordinateur clignote de temps en temps donc une personne qui est dans la même ville que vous, car l'intervalle des clignotements indique une superficie de la taille de Londres : vers 1572km2 donc  
1. Il est dans la même ville que vous.  
2. C'est un amateur car les clignotements sont facilement dissimulables  
3. Si vous, vous voulez je peux le/la trouvé(e)en moins de 5 minutes »  
Le détective ne se laissa pas impressionner (même s'il avait dû rester bouche bée pendant 0,00125 secondes) lâcha d'un ton arrogant :  
« - Je vous parie que vous ne pouvez pas le retrouver et me donner son adresse ainsi qu'arrêter se piratage en moins de 5 minutes  
2 minutes répondit-elle du même ton arrogant »  
À ses mots elle se jeta sur l'ordinateur et commença à tapoter le clavier à une vitesse ahurissante.  
Des fenêtres s'ouvraient, se refermaient, et se rétrécissaient.  
« - 1 minute annonça Sherlock  
-J'y suis presque !  
-30 secondes rétorqua le détective  
-Finie !déclara-t-elle d'une voix triomphante avec 0,0398 secondes d'avance »  
Après cette démonstration d'intelligence elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire le jeune homme avait l'air si froid au premier regard. Mais il était en fait très sympathique et surtout joueur.  
« -Continuons cette partie maintenant. S'exclama-t-elle avec joie  
-Vous avez perdu le pari Mademoiselle répondit-il froidement  
-COMMENT ! S'exclama-t-elle  
-Et bien quelle est son adresse ?  
-Et bien le 152…  
-Trop tard le temps est écoulé. Dit-il en lui coupant la parole »  
La jeune fille commença à bouder elle avait eu un petit moment de gloire trop rapide à son gout « dommage j'aurai pu lui clouer le bec à se prétentieux »  
Le jeu continua dans un silence de mort.  
Du côté de John et Mrs Hudson ils buvaient du thé en parlant du nouvel arrivant :  
« -Elle a l'air totalement perdu la pauvre commença Mrs Hudson  
-C'est vrai même si elle va perdre contre Sherlock aux échecs je pense que l'on va l'aider, répondit-il, il a l'air intrigué par cette nouvelle affaire il n'a rien trouvé d'intéressant depuis sa fausse mort.  
-C'est vrai il va arrêter de maltraiter mon mur comme sa et par il va gagner que veux-tu dire ? déclara Mrs Hudson  
-Et bien depuis qu'il a découvert ce jeu il n'arrête pas d'y jouer, contre des ordinateurs, contre moi et en plus je me suis fait battre en à peine une vingtaine de coups alors que j'étais le meilleur au collège, confia-t-il, il dit qu'il peut déduire les coups que l'on va faire il appelle ça la déduction scientifique des pions indiqua-t-il.  
- Ah je vois et bien on ne va pas attendre longtemps affirma-t-elle  
-Mais cela fait déjà une heure qui joue il doit lui raconter sa vie à partir de ses vêtements ajouta-t-il en riant »  
Un grand fracas interrompu cette conversation.  
Sherlock descendit en courant et se rua vers John :

« - Dit lui de ne pas faire semblant de perdre avec ton autorité de soldat-médecin ! hurla le détective

-Comment ça ? S'inquiéta John

-Apparemment j'ai fait semblant de perdre d'après votre ami. Déclara la jeune fille après être entrée dans la cuisine de Mrs Hudson en la saluant. »

Une longue dispute eu lieu, Sherlock affirmait que la jeune fille l'avait laissé gagner, la jeune fille toute timide du début d'après-midi se transforma en une harpie qui clamais son innocence.

« -De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de se disputer pendant des heures qui à gagner alors ? Qui va aider qui ? S'énerva John

-Et bien je propose qu'on fasse une autre partie suggéra M. Holmes

-Ah non pas question être pendant 1 heure fixer par une chose qui ne dévie ni cligne des yeux une seule fois ! non merci ! déclara la jeune fille  
-Je ne suis pas une chose je déduis des choses de votre allure vos vêtements, vos manie etc… et surtout je suis un détective CONSULTANT.  
-Comment ça vous déduisez ! S'énerva la jeune fille  
-Alors on oublie se malentendu, et on commence l'enquête ! Râla John. Mais on a un problème on ne va pas vous appeler Mademoiselle chaque fois, on devrait d'abord vous trouvez un nom.

-Elle s'appelle Jenny FOSTER est française et un génie de l'informatique a 22 ans, mais en fait 18 a cause de nombreux produit de beauté quelle utilise, est riche et ai porté disparu depuis 5 mois. Déclara Holmes d'un ton normal. »

Tous (la demoiselle, John, Mrs Hudson) articulèrent un beau :

« How !(comment en anglais)»


	5. Chapitre 4 Jenny FOSTER

_**Chapitre 4. Jenny FOSTER **_

Après la déclaration de Sherlock un silence se fit.

Il se décida enfin à parler après 5 minutes de silence :

« -Mais c'est logique, réfléchissez soupira Sherlock d'un air désespéré

-Sherlock, explique .Déclara John

-Eh bien, il inspira un bon coup , et bien d'abord ses vêtements ,pas de la marque ,ni du marché ,fait exactement à sa taille donc vos habits sont du sur mesure . Ses chaussures, elles viennent du marché sûrement pour faire normal, conclusion vous êtes riche, ensuite pour les échecs, la plupart des gens inexpérimentés prennent les blancs pour avoir le premier coup, mais pas vous ,les plus expérimentés eux prennent les noirs ,vous avez utilisé des astuces, des stratagèmes des plus connues ou moins utilisés et vous m'avez laissé gagner car vous pouviez faire échec et mat en 2 coups à la fin de la partie mais vous ne l'avez pas fait . Enfin après votre démonstration d'anti-piratage j'ai déduis que vous étiez un génie en informatique d'après le temps que vous avez mis : 4,9602 minutes. Pour une personne normale vous auriez dû prendre plusieurs jours.

Alors un génie de l'informatique, riche, perdu, et française d'après votre accent, vous devez venir du nord donc Paris.

Peut-être que je ne connais pas le système solaire, déclara-t-il en regardant John, mais je connais des génies, donc c'est Mlle Jenny FOSTER diplôme de Cambridge venue à Londres il y a 2ans maintenant et qui a fait parler d'elle surtout après sa disparition il y a de cela 5 mois après le reste je l'ai trouvé sur Twitter, très pratique se réseau social, conclu-t-il en montrant son smartphone. »

Jenny était restée bouche bée tout le long de son explication.

Apres son explication un téléphone vibra depuis la poche de Sherlock, il décrocha et mis le haut-parleur :

« - Allo ?

-Sherlock c'est Lestrade j'ai une enquête pour toi

-Je suis déjà sur une enquête enfaite il faudra se passer de moi.

-Celle si devrait t'intéresser, en plus 2 affaires en même tant ce ne sera pas dur pour toi.

-Mmh … d'accord après tout Jenny nous aidera peut-être, elle sera peut-être plus utile que John.

-Qui ça ? »

Puis Sherlock raccrocha au nez de Lestrade.

« -Comment ça vous aidez ? s'exclama Jenny

-Et bien on va dire que c'est le coût pour savoir qui vous êtes en plus j'aimerai bien en apprendre un peu plus sur l'informatique donc vous allez nous aider vous n'avez pas le choix déclara-t-il seulement en la regardant fixement »

Elle le regarda fixement et voyant qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle vienne déclara d'un ton de perdant :

« -Pff… puisque je n'ai pas le choix d'accord

-Alors c'est parti ajouta John »

Les trois compères partir en direction de Scotland yard

Arrivé à destination il partir à la recherche de Lestrade, arrivé au poste ils trouvèrent Anderson et Sally qui discutaient en passant ils ne purent s'empêcher de lâché un « Tss… voilà le taré »

A ses mots Jenny se retourna et interrogea :

« -Excusé-moi vous parler de qui ?

-Au gars la bas avec son manteau long il s'appelle Sherlock HOLMES c'est un fou déclara Sally

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Parce qu'il est fou c'est tout dit Anderson d'un ton normal

-D'ailleurs vous êtes venue avec lui non ? Vous devez être un de ses clients

-Non je suis venue observer répondit-elle en souriant »

Les deux policiers étaient étonner et redoutait la question qu'ils allaient poser :

« -Vous êtes amis ? S'exclamairent ils en même temps

-Oui on peut dire ça.

-JENNY ! S'exclama Sherlock de l'autre bout du poste.

-J'arrive, à bientôt euh… comment vous appelez vous ?

-Moi s'est Sally

-Et moi Anderson ravie de vous avoir rencontré.

-Moi de même à bientôt et bonne chance entre vous deux je suis sûr que votre 1er rendez-vous sera réussi. »

Les deux policiers furent surpris par cette dernière parole et voulais protester mais elle était déjà partit vers ses « amis »

Elle arriva entre Sherlock et John devant un bureau où était assis un homme qui parlait aux deux hommes avant qu'elle n'arrive il s'arrêta la fixa et commença à se présenter :

« -Bonjour vous devez être Jenny FOSTER ravi de vous rencontrer je m'appelle Greg LESTRADE déclara-t-il en lui serrant la main

-Où étais-tu ? Je croyais que tu t'étais perdu dit John

-Non je parlais avec vos amis Sally et Anderson.

-Ce ne sont pas nos amis et ce ne sera jamais nos amis s'exclama Sherlock

-Désolé…. »

Lestrade se racla la gorge pour les faire se souvenir qu'il était là.

« -Une personne assez riche et qui souhaite rester anonyme a reçu une lettre de menace où il est question de toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à lire la lettre. »

Sherlock inspecta la lettre de fond en comble et commença à lire ce qui était inscrit sur le papier.

« Je suis, mon cher Sherlock complètement

Admirable devant vous et vous demande d'être amplement à

Mon hauteur et vous demande de me livrer le génie ou j'

Exécuterai la personne destinataire de ce message ainsi que ses amis, sa famille, son chien.

Super, maintenant joué

Cordialement M.A

Lit-il à voix haute, d'abord votre client ne mourra pas le message m'est destiner ajouta-t-il ensuite je pense qu'il nous observe et ne tardera pas à nous envoyer un message se sera sa plus grande erreur. »

Il se tourna vers Jenny quand son portable vibra. Il le sortit et montra le message aux autres occupants de la pièce.

« Intelligent est l'objet que je convoite

Magnifique est la personne que je convoite

Ainsi que

Loyal est-elle

Irréel est son innocence

Vivante mais pas dans mon sens

Extraordinairement morte sera-t-elle »

Tous restèrent figer sur place sans raison.

« -Après une lettre de prévention une lettre de menace enfin quelque chose d'intéressant s'exclama le détective avec un sourire satanique bon maintenant continua-il je voudrai que tu me, dit-il en se tournant vers Jenny retrace le signal et que tu trouves où il ait actuellement.

-Facile s'exclama la demoiselle contente d'enfin servir à quelque chose j'ai juste besoin de votre téléphone ainsi que d'un ordinateur. »

Après avoir reçu son matériel elle commença son travail et en moins de 1 minute elle le trouva.

« -257 northstreet déclara-t-elle sous les yeux ébahi des policiers elle se sentait plus intelligente qu'eux et était ravie de ce sentiment de supériorité.

-Alors c'est parti s'empressa de dire Sherlock tout excité. »

Après être arrivé au 257 northstreet ils toquèrent, puis un homme d'une quarantaine d'année ouvrit :

« -Bonjour en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Nous voulons voir Matt s'il vous plait répondit Sherlock

-Ah oui bien sûr je vous en prie il se trouve au premier étage. »

Ils montèrent donc et arrivèrent dans une petite chambre où se trouvait un jeune homme de la vingtaine assis sur son bureau devant un ordinateur. Le jeune homme commença à parler et ne regarda même pas les nouveaux arrivants :

« -Bonjour mademoiselle et messieurs que me vaut ce plaisir ? Vous êtes surement venus pour M.A


	6. Chapitre 5 MA

**_Merci beaucoup pour ta review _****_Lolita_****_ sa ma fait extrêmement plaisir ^^ comme un gamin qui ouvre ses cadeaux de noël (je sais ma comparaison est merdique:P) n'hésite pas à commenter les autres chapitres je ne serais que plus ravi;) en plus peut-être que j'écrirais plus vite, qui sait sur ce bonne lecture le chapitre 6. est fini mais attend d'être corriger :D je vais mis m'être dès maintenant ._**  
**_Aller ! Bonne lecture !_**  
**_The Mad_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5. MA**_

Au 152 northstreet se trouve un drôle de groupe : Un médecin-soldat, un détective fou, un jeune génie et un geek.  
Ils étaient dans une chambre assez mal ordonner. Deux des personnes étaient étonnés vu leurs tête, et les deux autres se fixaient d'un regard devisageur.  
« -Bonjour Mrs Matt ARTIE  
-Mrs Sherlock HOLMES ravie de vous rencontrer.  
-Où est-il ? S'empressa-t-il de dire  
-Pas maintenant voyons.  
-Donc pourquoi me faire venir ?  
-Pour Jenny voyons. »  
Après l'énonciation de son nom la jeune fille se réveilla enfin, et se rua vers le dit Matt en l'agrippant par le col, elle s'exclama :  
« -Comment me connaissez-vous ? Who Am I ?!  
-Je c'est qui tu es répondit-il calmement, le jeune homme étant toujours agrippé était très même trop calme. »  
Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, son sourire elle le connaissait, elle le laissa et commença a reculé petit à petit. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage frêle, tremblant et surtout sous le choc.  
Quelques flashes revenaient dans sa tête mais elle n'arrivait pas à les distinguer correctement, un flash l'avait gravement marqué celui d'un homme qui souriait, un sourire comme celui de Matt, alors qu'elle pleurait, une douleur atroce l'avait consume, comme si on brisait son cœur. Noir, Ombre, Obscurité, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait autour de cet homme mais ce n'était pas Matt.  
Soudain un feu s'était déclaré et elle revint enfin à elle, elle était à terre et John prenait son pouls.  
Elle se releva et vit Matt la fixant avec son sourire inchangé, un frisson parcourut le long de son corps, malgré cette peur de cette homme elle voulait l'attraper l'interroger mais elle n'arriva point à se lever.  
« -Tu viens faire un choc anaphylactique. Déclara John (Désolé si le choc anaphylactique n'a rien à voir avec son vertige mais mes connaissances de la médecine s'arrête au Docteur House encore désolé)  
-Ah … répondit la jeune fille d'un ton totalement vide  
-Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
-Oui, Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, mais je n'arrive pas à me lever.  
-C'est normal tu retrouveras l'usage de tes membres inférieurs dans une vingtaine de minutes »  
Jenny scruta la pièce et regarda en direction des deux hommes qui se fixaient encore.  
« -Bon alors c'est quand vous voulez que vous partez vous et votre chien mais laissez Jenny ici se serait très aimable à vous et aussi dans la lettre j'étais sérieux je tuerai votre famille vos amis et votre chien et ne me dite pas que vous n'avez pas de chien c'est John alors marché conclu Mrs HOLMES ?  
-Comme si j'allais vous laissez se plaisir Mrs ARTIE, mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas obliger de l'écouter, juste pour votre sœur, les sentiments fraternels sont ennuyeux »  
A ses mots Matt eut un petit sourire en entendant le mot sœur.  
« -Ma sœur je savais bien que vous ne seriez pas dupe oui c'est vrai il tient ma sœur en otage et je dois lui rapporter Jenny en échange contre ma sœur et les sentiments fraternels ne sont pas tous comme avec votre frère les sentiments fraternels nous font du bien et aussi du mal.  
-Elle est probablement déjà morte vous croyez qu'il la laisserait en vie répondit froidement Holmes  
-Merci je voulais votre confirmation soupira le jeune homme en pleurant, sortez il ne tardera pas à arriver. »  
Après avoir fini leur discussion Matt chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille du détective mais aucune expression ne se dessinait sur son visage.  
Le détective s'approcha de John et de Jenny et commencèrent à partir de la maison, la jeune fille évidemment protesta et voulait poser des questions sur son passe à Matt, Sherlock l'agrippa sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger les jambes et l'a mis sur son épaule.  
« -Lâchez moi, vous n'avez pas le droit je dois lui poser des questions lâchez moi protesta la demoiselle en tapant le dos de Sherlock  
-Ce n'est qu'un pion, il ne faisait que joué la comédie il ne nous aidera pas d'avantage pour notre enquête.  
- Même laissez-moi descendre ! »  
John siffla un taxi et annonça « 221B Baker Street ».  
Jenny boudait dans un coin du taxi, mais elle remarqua qu'elle pouvait enfin bouger ses jambes le premier réflexe qu'elle eut est de donner un bon coup de pied dans le tibia du détective qui ne sentit même pas le coup, il regardait la fenêtre et réfléchissait.  
Arriver à leur appartement ils montèrent tous à l'étage et les deux colocataires s'affalèrent sur leurs fauteuils respectif.  
« -Bon il se fait déjà tard je vais me coucher. Déclara John en baillant  
-….. » Aucune réponse.  
« -Sherlock … Jenny …  
-Oui désolé répondit enfin Jenny et euh… Mmmh… est ce que tu pourrais me conseiller un endroit où dormir cette nuit John ?  
-Tu n'as qu'à aller demander à Mrs Hudson la clef d'un des appartements du haut personne ne voulait emménager ici à cause de … »  
John pointa d'un doigt accusateur Sherlock tout en baissant la tête de désespoir.  
« -Ah d'accord il tire dans le mur fait des expériences bizarre garde des choses pas net dans le frigo  
-Oui… Mais comment sais-tu ça ?  
-Des traces de poudres sur son canapé, un bonhomme jaune avec des impacts de balle sur le contour, du sang qui coule du frigo et tout un attirait de produit chimique sur la table à manger.  
-On croirait presque entendre Sherlock dit John avec un sourire  
-En parlant de Sherlock que fait-il ?  
-Il va surement réfléchir toute la nuit. »  
Le détective regardait le vide, ses genoux étaient pliés sur son torse, ses pouces étaient sous son menton et ses doigts se touchaient, s'écartaient se qui étaient signe qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup puisque sa allait assez vite.  
« -Ah d'accord alors bonne nuit John  
-Merci à toi aussi »  
Ils se quittèrent donc après cette journée épuisante et allèrent se couché, Mrs Hudson ne dormait pas elle regardait dans son appartement la télé, après avoir poliment demandé les clefs à Mrs Hudson Jenny choisit l'appartement du 2eme étage il était moins grand que celui du 3eme mais suffisait amplement pour une personne en plus le loyer était moins cher, elle allait rester un certain temps dans ce petit appartement et ne voulait payer que le stricte nécessaire pour ne pas trop dépenser d'argent d'ailleurs elle devait trouver un travail elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les hommes du premier qui ne pouvait même pas manger quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le frigo sans l'odeur de la chair humaine en pensant à tout sa elle s'endormit dans le lit qui était dans l'appartement, l'appartement était déjà meublée, une petite salle de bain se trouvait en face de la cuisine (douche-baignoire, lavabo, miroir) la cuisine donnait sur le petit salon et bien sur des toilettes, et une petite chambre .

* * *

**_Review XD s'il vous plaaaiit je ferais n'importe quoi ..._**

**_Enfin pas n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi mais bon ..._**

**_Je m'enfonce non ?_? Allons-y ! A+_**


	7. Chapitre 6 Cambridge

**_Voilà aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire alors je vous offre un joli cadeau *roulements de tambours* _**

**_UN CHAPITRE !_**

**_Bonne lecture et à bientôt_**

* * *

**Chapitre 6. Cambridge**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'épisode de Matt ARTIE, Jenny avait emménagé au-dessus de chez le détective qui cherchait toujours pourquoi elle avait perdu la mémoire et qui en avait après elle.  
Elle avait réussi à trouver un travail très rapidement grâce au frère de Sherlock qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré, son travail et bien tout simplement professeur d'informatique mais pas dans n'importe quelle école :  
Cambridge

Bien sûr au début elle avait du mal mais bon, elle arrivait peu à peu à s'habituer, la première fois qu'elle était arrivé pour l'entretien d'embauche elle stressait, quoi de plus normal, ce jour la elle avait fait la connaissance du directeur un certain M. Johnson très sympathique mais il fallait à tout prix éviter de le taquiner ou d'énerver.

Ce matin-là, elle venait tout juste d'emménager au deuxième étage de Baker Street, la première chose qu'elle avait achetée après avoir gagné un peu d'argent par-ci par-là, était un ordinateur évidemment quoi d'autre c'est comme un médecin sans stéthoscope, impossible.  
Elle avait réussi à avoir quelques vêtements que John lui avait acheté ou trouvé à son travail .  
Ainsi elle put aller à son entretien.  
Le bâtiment était grand, très grand composé d'un campus, du collège de l'université ainsi qu'un petit fleuve ce qui surprit notre petite Jenny, elle qui était habituée à de petits espaces, cette école était tout sauf petite .  
Elle arriva enfin à trouver le bureau du directeur après une demi-heure à chercher dans les couloirs qui était soit dit en passant, plus grand que son appartement, elle toqua tout doucement avant d'entrer et de constater la grandeur de son bureau :

« -Bien le bonjour vous devez être Mlle FOSTER déclara-t-il d'une voix paternel  
-Oui enchanté répondit-elle en lui serrant la main  
-Et bien commençons par les présentations je m'appelle M. Johnson, je suis le directeur de cette université, ainsi que le descendant de son fondateur, vous avez été conseiller par M. Holmes pour postuler en tant que professeur d'informatique, il a ajouté aussi que vous étiez très doué. Lâcha-t-il en lisant une feuille. »  
Sa présence ici avait été tellement bien résumé qu'elle ne put qu'acquiescer.  
« -Je vous préviens il faut avoir un fort tempérament pour tenir tête aux élèves qui se croient supérieurs, enfin certains d'entre eux »  
« Bien sur, pensa-t-elle dans sa tête, que j'ai un fort tempérament si vous viviez dans le même bâtiment que Sherlock vous serez déjà mort mon pauvre »  
Elle ne put qu'ajouter un: « Oui bien sur »  
Les présentations étant faite ils discutèrent de son CV et autres, comme les règles de l'établissement ou encore les autres bâtiments, suivie d'une petite démonstration d'antipiratage que le directeur avait installé exprès pour le nouveau professeur, d'abord elle ricana devant la simplicité du problème, mais vu la tête du directeur, il ne plaisantait pas, elle régla le problème en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «Yowza » ainsi l'entretien se termina et Jenny repartie avec une tonne de paperasse .  
Arrivée au 221B elle soupira en entendant les coups de feu mais elle monta tout de même décidée à lire ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.  
Elle monta en direction de son appartement et poussa la porte pour se préparer un bon déjeuner mais vu qu'elle n'avait rien dans les placards de sa splendide cuisine neuf, elle se résolut à appeler un livreur pour une pizza.  
Elle commença à lire les premiers papiers et s'endormit, la lecture ce n'était pas son truc, elle fut réveiller par John qui tenait sa pizza entre ses mains :

« -Debout ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir  
-Hum... gémit elle à moitié réveiller  
-Aller ta pizza est arrivé il y a au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes »  
Il déposa la pizza sur la table à manger et repartit, il avait un rendez-vous avec une fille ou un garçon puisqu'il c'était mis sur son 31.  
L'informaticienne se leva enfin pousser par la faim et mangea sa pizza tout en regardant le site internet de Cambridge au lieu de lire ses papiers ennuyeux elle allait plutôt lire les documents sur internet qui parurent soudainement plus intéressant .  
Elle s'endormit tout de même, mais cette fois après avoir pris une bonne douche, dans son lit.  
Le lendemain elle se rendit à son lieu de travail en métro elle avait réussi à mémoriser les lignes de métro hier soir, elle arriva donc avec un quart d'heure d'avance et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs, elle avait aussi réussi à mémoriser toutes les pièces du bâtiment, elle commença donc à entrer dans la pièce quand la porte se mit à s'ouvrir brutalement en la tapant de plein fouet un jeune homme en sortit et l'aida à se relever encore dans les vapes le jeune s'excusa ne voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas commença à paniquer elle reprit enfin ses esprits avant qu'il n'appelle les urgences; elle se trouvait en face d'un homme brun avec des yeux noirs profond, on ne pouvait même pas distinguer ses pupilles il avait un certain charme :

« -Je suis désolé vous allez, bien mademoiselle …  
-Oui, oui ce n'est rien  
-Vous êtes sûr ?  
-Oui, puis je savoir le nom de mon agresseur, qui utilise des portes pour assommer les gens ? Ajouta-t-elle ironiquement  
-James  
-Enchanté, moi c'est Jenny »  
Elle allait lui serrer la main quand il s'approcha et lui fit la bise, ses joues s'empourprèrent d'un rouge vif le jeune homme n'était pas très beau mais avait un certain charme .

« Bon il faut que j'y aille je vais être en retard à mon cours »

Il s'éloigna en courant de la salle, elle venait d'avoir un coup de foudre ayant reprit ses esprits elle ouvrit la porte délicatement en faisant attention à ne pas se prendre la porte une deuxième fois .  
Elle arriva dans une salle assez vaste munit d'un bureau de forme ovale au milieu la salle était assez jolie, une machine à café décorait le mur de droite ainsi qu'un petit évier et un frigo, à gauche il y avait une petite salle où se trouvaient plusieurs ordinateurs au plus grand bonheur de Jenny, des casiers se trouvaient au fond de la salle elle s'approcha un casier portait son nom, mais était fermé elle essaya de l'ouvrir en vain une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter :

« -Vous cherchez quelque chose mademoiselle ?  
-Euh … Je suis nouvelle dans l'établissement et euh... bégaya-t-elle  
-Ah je vois la nouvelle ricana-t-elle bonne chance alors pour votre premier jour  
-Et que dois-je faire pour mon premier jour ? S'interrogea-t-elle on m'a dit de me rendre en salle des professeurs mais maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire  
-Et bien quel est votre nom je vous prie ?  
-Jenny, jenny FOSTER  
-À la nouvelle prof d'informatique déclara-t-elle en écrivant sur un agenda électronique avec un petit stylet, vous devez vous rendre en salle D110 ce sera votre premier cour de la journée  
-D'accord merci, Madame ?  
-Wood, parent délégué à votre service, fit-elle en souriant, ah oui voici votre clef de casier le directeur me la remise tout à l'heure, votre emploi du temps y figure, il est accroché . »

À ses mots elle sortit une petite clef grise qu'elle donna à notre informaticienne, et repartit en prenant un sac dans son casier .  
Jenny ouvrit son casier et y vit un petit emploi du temps accroché derrière la petite porte qui s'ouvre, elle vit qu'elle avait un assez bon emploi du temps mais avait à chaque fois 2 heures de cours :

Lundi : matin début 10 heures, 2 heures de cours avec les premières années puis midi arrive pause-déjeuner, les cours reprennent à 13h mais elle a une heure de trou elle a donc 2 heures après-midi 2 heures avec les troisièmes années fin de la journée du lundi

Mardi : matin début 8 heures cours avec les dernières années (5°) 10 heures cours avec les 2ème années midi fin de la journée

Mercredi : Pas de cours

Jeudi : matin début 9 heures avec les 4ème années jusqu'à 11heure midi jusqu'à 13h après-midi 1h30 de soutien pour les personnes en difficulté (13h à 14h30)

Vendredi : Pas de cours

Son premier cours « Pff... j'espère que les premières années sont sympas pensa-t-elle » notre petite héroïne était un peu terrifiée de se trouver face à des élèves mais bon, si elle commence à stresser pour faire cours aux premières qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire quand les dernières arriveront à son cours ?  
C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle arriva en salle D110 .  
Il était 9h50 il restait au moins 10 bonnes minutes avant la sonnerie ne retentisse et que les élèves accourent à sa salle, pour toute l'année elle allait avoir cette salle si elle ne démissionnait pas, elle se souvenait que certains élèves martyrisaient les professeurs d'après John.  
Elle soupira et commença à inspecter la salle : en entrant on pouvait voir la petite salle de classe avec une dizaine de bureau à 2 places aligné, à gauche une porte débouchait sur une salle d'ordinateur et un tableau blanc était présent dans les 2 salles.  
Soudain la sonnerie retentit et les élèves interrompirent sa visite des lieux .

* * *

**_Please review this is my birthday _**

**_J'essaye de vous faire pitié, les review c'est ma nourriture et je commence à être affamé :Q ..._**


	8. Chapitre 7 Les étudiants

_Yo ! *se reçois un couteau entre les yeux*_

_AHAAAH ! JOHN J'AI UN COUTEAU ENTRE LES YEUX, ENTRE LES YEUX OMG JE VAIS MOURIR ! MAMAN_

_*Snif* Je sais cela fait plus de 1 mois que je n'ai pas poster et j'ai de bonnes raisons déjà j'avais la flemme *bazooka braqué sur sa tête* *déglutit* euh ... je suis aussi en vacances non ? *le bazooka se baisse* et je dois réviser T.T _

**VOIX OFF : NE TE MOQUES PAS DE NOUS C'EST LES VACANCES **

_Et ba dans mon établissement il y a un devoir commun sur l'histoire/géographie, résultat 57 définitions et 31 dates à apprendre par cœur ToT POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE T.T T.T T.T_

_Voilà vous savez tout et je n'ai même pas finit de réviser T.T _

_**JE SUIS DÉSOLE POUR L'ATTENTE **_

_En plus j'ai même pas eu assez de reviews T.T *cric cric BOUM* _

_**QUI A TIRE SUR L'AUTEUR AVEC UN BAZOOKA EN PLUS !**_

_JOHN soigne moi je ne veut pas mourir qu'elle est cette douce et chaleureuse lumière _

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_ Seule Jenny m'appartient le reste appartient au magnifique Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et a Steven Moffat ainsi qu'à Mark Gatiss

Merci a Lolita de me suivre :) et à Shirohina pour tes conseils je ne suis absolument pas vexe XD je suis même super contente que tu es été franche :P

Merci aux followers aux anonymes ect ...

* * *

_**Chapitre 7. Les étudiants**_

En entendant la sonnerie Jenny se précipita à son bureau nerveuse, ses jambes tremblaient ainsi que ses mains elle respira un bond coup et se détendit elle entendit les élèves dans le couloir qui parlaient assez fort, leurs conversations n'étaient que des murmures mais elle entendait tout :

« Et à ton avis c'est une prof ? Ou un prof ? »  
« J'aimerai trop que se soit un super beau mec comme dans les films et tout »  
« Moi j'aimerais que se soit une putain de bombe, avec des gros nibards avec des putains de beaux cheveux »  
« Tss … Vous êtes des gros pervers les mecs »  
« Et vous les meufs vous regardez trop twilight »  
« Et si sa se trouve c'est un vieux prof comme l'ancien »  
« L'ancien, on peut pas faire plus vieux que lui Max en plus les dernières années lui en on fait bavé le pauvre je ne me souviens même plus de son nom il est partit après notre premier cours »  
Après avoir entendu cette phrase qui signifiait tout dans le tête de notre informaticienne elle recommença à trembler, « Aller c'est que des étudiants fit-elle essayant le plus de se réconforter »

Elle s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit un amas d'étudiants était à côté de la salle ils se turent tous à l'arriver du nouveau professeur :

« Entrez la prochaine fois n'attendez pas que je vienne vous cherchez fit-elle en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait amical »

Les élèves entrèrent sans dire un mot en regardant la nouvelle prof et s'assirent où ils le souhaitaient Jenny se dirigea vers son bureau et si assis elle commença à faire l'appelle et mémorisa leurs nom .  
Quand elle eu terminé elle écrivit son prénom ainsi que son nom sur le tableau elle se présenta et répondit aux quelques questions qu'on lui posait.

« Vous avez quel âge madame ?  
22 ans  
Ouah ! vous êtes super jeune Madame  
Appeler moi Jenny je ne suis pas si vieille que sa »

Le cours commença dans la bonne humeur elle expliqua aux élèves quelque truc utile pour protéger un PC mais la plupart du temps ils se parlaient comme a des amis, sur les cours, leurs petites histoires, oui cette prof était super sympa et donnait une impression de bien être .

La sonnerie retentit sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive s'était leurs premier cours avec la nouvelle et ils n'avaient même pas vu le temps passer, à la sonnerie quelques plaintes furent émises.  
Les élèves partirent donc de la salle .  
« -Qui a t-il Max ? Pourquoi ne va tu pas rejoindre les autres ?  
-Et bien mademoiselle Jenny je voulais vous dires bonne chance avec les dernières années j'espère que vous resterez le plus longtemps possible . »  
A ses mots plutôt énigmatiques il partit en courant vers le couloirs .  
Elle s'étira sur place « pas mal pour un premier cours non ? » elle attrapa son sac et partit à la cafétéria elle avait 2 bonnes heures pour manger .  
Jenny arriva enfin au réfectoire après avoir sillonner dans les couloirs pendant près de 10 minutes .  
Elle fit connaissance avec ses collègues de travail qui était très sympathique mais elle ne vit pas le beau garçon aux cheveux brun/ébènes qu'elle avait croiser plus tôt dans la journée à son grand regret .  
« -Alors ce premier cours Mademoiselle FOSTER ? Demanda professeur de mathématique  
-Très bien les élèves étaient gentils avec moi répondit-elle en souriant  
-Personne ne vous a tenu tête ? Ajouta M. Cooper professeur d'art  
-Non personne »

Et l'interrogatoire continua la plupart des professeurs (si on ne peut dire tous) étaient plus vieux et vieilles que Jenny en même temps on peut aisément se demander que fait un jeune fille d'à peine la vingtaine à Cambridge à par pour y étudier .  
Notre informaticienne était assez populaire auprès de la gente masculines (d'est le premier jour) que se soit du côté des professeurs ou même des élèves, ce qui a valu des rivales et surtout des jalouses du côté des filles .  
Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de question, elle décida de manger dehors et ainsi pouvoir échapper à cette montagne de questions .  
« Euh... désolé tout le monde je vais devoir vous laisser déclara-t- elle hésitante  
-Où vas tu, la pose déjeuner n'est pas encore finit ? Demandèrent à unissons les hommes ne formant qu'une seule voix »  
« Vite vite un mensonge … pensait-elle »  
« Je vais manger avec un ami  
-A oui je peut venir ? demanda le prof de math  
-Euh... c'est mon petit ami  
-Ah … soupirèrent les garçons encore en même temps »

Et elle prit la poudre d'escampette profitant du fait qu'ils l'aient momentanément oublier, en pensant à son « petit-ami »  
Elle sortit enfin de l'université après s'être encore perdu, décidément elle n'avait pas un très bon sens de l'orientation.  
Notre héroïne trouva un petit café où manger acheta un sandwich et un soda puis s'installa à une table.  
Elle déjeuna tranquillement quand soudain elle le vit : Le mystérieux jeune homme qu'elle avait percuter juste devant elle mangeant tranquillement .  
Elle faillit recracher le soda qu'elle buvait me se retint de justesse, pourquoi avait-elle envie de recracher son soda ? et bien de surprise, il se retourna à cause du bruit :

« -Et bien Mademoiselle vous vous êtes étouffer ?  
-(Raclement de gorge) J'ai avalé de travers répondit-elle avec son plus beau sourire  
-Mais je vous reconnais vous êtes la demoiselle de ce matin  
« Il se souvient de moi Youpi ! Et notre belle Jenny rougit de plus belle »  
-Oui  
-Jenny c'est cela ?  
-Oui  
« Répond autre chose tu vas passer pour une cruche »  
-Et euh... Vous êtes James réussit-elle à articuler  
-Effectivement puis-je manger avec vous ? Vous me semblez bien seule  
-Bien sur fit-elle un peu trop vite »

Ainsi donc ils mangèrent ensemble sous le regard ébahis des professeurs et des élèves qui avait suivis notre rousse (Oui ce sont des fous) ils l'avait suivis pour savoir qui était son petit-ami.  
« Pff … On fait pas le poids mec  
Ouais grave »  
Cette scène était assez comiques des professeurs et des élèves regrouper pour espionner une fille dans un buisson.  
Ils répartirent tous avec une tête d'enterrement vers l'université heureusement qu'ils étaient trop loin pour bien voir ou pour entendre ne serai-ce qu'un souffle de leur conversation sinon ils auraient su que ce n'était pas son petit ami.

_**/Pendant ce temps à Baker Street /**_

« -Quoi encore Sherlock j'étais chez Marie j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger  
-Hum … tu ne m'as pas écouter ?  
-Je viens juste d'arriver je te signale déclara-t-il en soupirant  
-Moriarty n'est pas mort ajouta-t-il en jouant une note stridente au violon »

_**/Au café/**_

« -Désole je dois vous laissez ma pause est bientôt terminer expliqua Jenny (même si elle aurait aimer rester ici)  
-Vous pouvez me tutoyer  
-Toi aussi  
-Puis-je savoir ton nom complet au moins avant que tu ne disparaisses?  
-Jenny... Jenny FOSTER et toi ? Bégaya-t-elle  
-James MORIARTY »

* * *

_La je crois que j'ai couper au bon moment *sourire sadique* _

_Alors je pose un ultimatum si je n'ai pas de review je vous ferais attendre trèèèss longtemps ..._

_*évite les: couteaux katanas balles chats et autres choses louche...*_

_Tien un bazooka... M**** _

**BOUM**


	9. Chapitre 8 Explication

_Après plusieurs semaines d'absence me voila !_

_Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment DÉSOLER pour le retard PARDONNER MOI !_

_*se met a genoux* Bon trêve de bavardage voila le chapitre _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8. Explication**

« -Désole je dois vous laissez ma pause est bientôt terminer expliqua Jenny (même si elle aurait aimer rester ici)  
-Vous pouvez me tutoyer  
-Toi aussi  
-Puis-je savoir ton nom complet au moins, avant que tu ne disparaisses?  
-Jenny... Jenny FOSTER et toi ? Bégaya-t-elle  
-James MORIARTY »

Durant ce temps les explications avaient déjà commencer à Baker Street :  
« Que veut tu dires par « Moriarty n'est pas mort » ?  
-Et bien soupira notre cher détective devant l'incompréhension de son colocataire, Il n'est pas mort je ne vois pas quoi d'autre ajouter, il respire, vit, son sang circule toujours dans son système, son cerveau fonctionne, je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprend pas dans « Moriarty n'est pas mort »  
-J'avais compris mais je voulais que tu le répètes  
-ça ne sert strictement à rien si on a compris une fois à quoi cela sert-il de répéter ?  
-Au lieu de nous disputer peut tu me dires comment en ais tu arrivé à cette conclusion complètement absurde ?  
-John fait fonctionner un peu ton cerveau tout de même

-Tu n'as pas remarque l'acrostiche ?  
-L'acro quoi ?  
-L'acrostiche, ce terme désigne un poème fondé sur une figure de style consistant en ce que les initiales de chaque vers, lues verticalement de haut en bas, composent un mot ou une expression  
-Et en français cela donne quoi ? »  
En soupirant une énième fois Sherlock sortit un papier  
« -J'ai recopier son petit message sur papier, lis les premières lettres verticalement ?  
-Je suis, mon cher Sherlock complètement  
Admirable devant vous et vous demande d'être amplement à  
Mon hauteur et vous demande de me livrer le génie ou j'  
Exécuterai la personne destinataire de ce message ainsi que ses amis, sa famille, son chien.  
Super, maintenant joué  
Cordialement M.A  
Jamesc  
-Mais pas le C John juste James, Jim est le diminutif de James notre cher criminel consultant.  
-Et bien sa donne James mais sa peut être une coïncidence et puis beaucoup de personne ce nomme James à Londres  
-Lis la suite  
- Intelligent est l'objet que je convoite  
Magnifique est la personne que je convoite  
Ainsi que  
Loyal est-elle  
Irréel est son innocence  
Vivante mais pas dans mon sens  
Extraordinairement morte sera-t-elle  
I'm alive  
-Bravo John tu as compris ?  
-Il est revenus mais comment est ce qu'il a fait ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il s'était tirer une balle dans la tête...  
-Dans la bouche plus précisément j'ai vérifier son pouls et du sang s'échappait de l'arrière de son crane  
-Et il est toujours vivant mais COMMENT !?  
-Je ne sais pas ... »

Pendant ce temps Jenny rejoignis enfin l'université, normalement de son café a l'université il n'y a qu'une minute de distance mais comme notre informaticienne préférer a un sens d'orientation déplorable elle arriva en 30 minutes, oui 30 minutes.  
Elle arriva donc essouffler à la porte de l'école, elle pénétra l'enceinte et se reperdit, décidément ce n'était pas son jour, elle arriva enfin à son cours après maintes et maintes péripéties dans les couloirs, elle arriva avec 30 minutes de retard …  
Alors je vous décris la scène imaginer une jeune rousse débouler en ouvrant en grand la porte d'une salle qui n'est pas la sienne qui plus est …  
« -Euh … réussis t-elle a déclarer toujours essouffler

-Je crois que je me suis tromper de salle ... »  
Elle repartit en claquant la porte de la même manière qu'elle était rentrer.  
Bon et bien …  
Ah ! elle a enfin réussi a trouver sa salle grâce a un gentil élève qui lui a montrer le chemin donc elle arriva a sa salle avec … 1h de retard  
En pénétrant dans la salle elle vit debout à son bureau une surveillante qui avait du rester avec les élèves depuis une bonne heure :

« Désolé Je … suis un peu en retard  
-Et pas qu'un peu Mademoiselle »

Elle baisa négligemment la tête de honte de s'être perdu aussi facilement alors que le matin elle s'était repérer assez facilement, mais elle pensait à autre chose et cette chose comporte 2 mot .  
La surveillante passa a cote d'elle sans même un regard a son égard, le cours se déroula sans encombre même si le temps fut raccourci d'1h.  
La fin de la journée se déroula donc sans encombre et elle put rentrer chez elle sans problème, Jenny arriva a Baker Street, elle salua Mme Hudson en passant par le hall d'entrée et commença a monter les marches qui mène a son appartement, elle déposa son jolie sac eastpak dégrade bleu mauve sur son canapé et s'effondra aussitôt a sa suite .  
Comment pouvait-elle se perdre aussi facilement ? En faite elle ne pensait qu'a une chose ou plutôt une personne James Moriarty, c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre je pense dommage qu'elle ne savait pas que cette personne est un dangereux criminel qui en veut au détective juste en dessous sous prétexte de s'ennuyer dans ce monde qui ce l'on lui a un QI a même Anderson (même si Jim ne connaît pas Anderson ...) .  
Mais ça bien sur, elle l'ignorait elle essayait de garder cette magnifique image le plus longtemps dans sa mémoire .

« James Moriarty quel beau nom » pensa-t-elle tout en rêvant a son visage fin ses cheveux ébènes qui encercle son si doux visage en remarquant qu'elle pensait si précisément a son visage elle rougi tout en baissant le tête et sourie, elle n'était jamais tomber amoureuse de moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait puisque qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son enfance ou encore de son adolescence comment en était-elle arrivé la ? Pourquoi personne n'avait signaler sa disparition, elle était si insignifiante dans le passé ? Tout le monde a une personne sur qui conter un ami, un frère, ou même une sœur non elle avait disparu et personne n'avait fait attention, en pensant a cela elle se mit a pleurer pourquoi moi ? Se demandait-elle, je veux juste une vie tranquille, avec une famille des amis je souhaiterais même avoir des ennemis.  
Savoir que j'existe pour quelques personnes, elle avait certes disparu mais personne n'avait essaye de la joindre que ce soit par twitter ou un autre moyen, non, le logiciel l'avait signaler, en informant ses « amis » qu'elle n'était pas aller sur son profil il y a plusieurs jours, mois.  
Quelques sanglots s'échappèrent de sa bouche et des perles saler coulèrent le long de ses joues si rouge il y a un instant.  
Elle était passer d'un sentiment de béatitude en pensant a quelqu'un et en quelque seconde elle se sentait se vider progressivement.  
Un sentiment d'abandon omniprésent s'était incruster profondément dans sa poitrine, les larmes ne cessèrent de couler, elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait lu sur son compte twitter une vie totalement banale des photos d'amis, familles, elle avait finalement décider de supprimer son compte mais gardait précieusement les photos sur une clef USB, si elle avait des amis pourquoi personne n'avait signaler sa disparition et sa famille était-elle détester ?  
Toujours les mêmes questions traversaient sa tête :  
Qui suis-je ?  
Who Am I ?

Sur ces pensées peu joyeuse elle s'endormit sur son canapé, le visage encore tremper par les petites perles salée.  
Comme tout les soirs aucun songes ne venait lui rendre visite juste le vide elle marchait encore et toujours jusqu'à la fin de son sommeil.

Le lendemain une main la secoua doucement :  
« Jenny tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?  
-Humm...  
-Jenny ?  
-...zzZz  
-Il y a le feu Jenny debout !  
-Roh … zZz... »

John se demandait bien comment il allait devoir réveiller cette marmotte …  
Il lui murmura quelques que mots et elle se réveilla instantanément  
« Où ça ! cria t-elle »  
En découvrant que c'était une blague elle fit la moue :  
« Rrh, c'est pas marrant John …  
-Si tu avais vu ta tête  
-Ah c'est bon  
-Ah oui j'allais oublier essaye de ne pas être en retard a l'université ou il risque de te renvoyer, même si je pense que Mycroft t'aidera à garder ton emploi. Si tu fais comme hier je ne pense pas que tu vas faire l'enfeu longtemps alors essaye de ne pas être en retard bon je te laisse je dois aller travailler à ce soir  
-Et quand aurais-je l'honneur de rencontrer l'ainé des Holmes ? Demanda-t-elle en accentuant sur chaque mots »

Mais John ne l'avait pas entendu ou avait fais semblant il l'a salua et partit.  
**_« Pff … c'est pas comme si j'avais un mauvais sens de l'orientation franchement et ce Mycroft il ressemble a quoi ? »_**  
Elle pris donc sa douche et partit en prenant son manteau elle en profita pour regarder sa montre, il affichait : 7h50 en sachant qu'elle commence a 8h avec les dernières années et qu'il faut 20 bonne minutes pour arriver a l'université et sans compter le temps qu'elle allait mettre pour trouver sa salle elle allait être vraiment en retard la...  
8h05... Elle couru aussi vite qu'elle put et trouva sa salle 8h20 …  
Dans la salle on entendait des voix de jeunes personnes discutant tranquillement, elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'elle allait devoir affronté : _**LES DERNIERES ANNEES ...**_

* * *

_Et voila j'accepte les review :P S'il vous plait ..._

_Ps : Je trouve que sa rame merci de me dire si vous trouvez aussi, que j'accélère les choses :)_

_Aller a la prochaine fois ! _

_Votre fidèle auteur *Roulement de tambour*_

**Dwsh**


End file.
